


who will dry your eyes? (when it falls apart)

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There are battles you must choose, someone told Cop once.





	who will dry your eyes? (when it falls apart)

**Author's Note:**

> even though it's already tagged, please note that this fic contains attempted rape and violence.
> 
> ps: this was a prompt from a friend on twitter... just know that writing this hurt my soul.

_There are battles you must choose_ , someone told Cop once, so long ago that he can't even remember its context, much less the face or voice. The words echo at the back of his mind right now, loud and almost ominous as he takes another blow to the side of his head.

" _Ungh_!" he grunts, pain exploding behind his eyes with a renewed intensity as he drops to his knees, dust stinging his raw, bloodied skin. Laughter rings around the deserted alley, a group of juvenile Ricks crowding around him like vultures hovering over a carcass.

Dread runs down Cop's spine as he realizes he's heavily outnumbered, his gun having been snatched and thrown to the side the moment he'd been ambushed in this dimension.

"Whassa matter, cop? Already down for the count?" a bald Rick steps forward, angry scars marring the right side of his face, starting from his brow down to his jaw. "I always knew Cidatel scum were a bunch of weak ass pussies."

He then aims a kick at his side, too fast for Cop's muddled brain to register, causing him to topple over, arms barely supporting his weight as his legs splay under him helplessly.

Another Rick comes up beside the bald Rick, one side of his unibrow cut in a jagged slash. "Speaking of pussies," his beady eyes roam over Cop's prone form then, something dark and sinister heavy in his gaze. "I haven't seen a Rick this submissive. Lookit him, panting like a bitch in heat."

The bald Rick cocks his head, assessing him with the same heavy gaze. "Yeah," he says after a moment, voice breathy, almost as if hypnotized by the sight of Cop. "Definitely a fresh one. Never been fucked in his life, I'm sure."

"Oh fuck," another Rick groans from beside the two Ricks. "Lemme at him first, I haven't fucked anything that hasn't given me the space clap in so long."

The dread Cop feels is replaced by pure, tangible fear, eyes going from one Rick's face to another, all of them now watching him with a sinister, wretched expression.

"Hell nah, I get dibs on this one, boys," the bald Rick says with a tone of finality. The other Rick grumbles but stays back as the bald Rick moves forward, boots crunching against the dusty asphalt.

"Stay... back," Cop mumbles weakly, his jaw having been smashed in with a pair of brass knuckles earlier. He closes in on himself protectively, gritting his teeth. "stay the hell... away... from me--"

The bald Rick spits just a few inches away from his face, flecks of it landing against Cop's cheek. "I ain't taking orders from anyone," he crouches down then, reaching a hand out to grip Cop's jaw, angling his face from left to right. "especially not from Rick whores who's gonna be taking cocks all daaaay lo-- _FUCK_!"

The other Ricks close in on them just as Cop sinks his teeth further into the juncture between the Rick's thumb and forefinger, feral anger causing him to rip the tender skin. The bald Rick howls in pain, then with another curse, he lands a clean punch right in Cop's face, no doubt fracturing his nose. He manages to wrench his hand free, and with a snarl he kicks Cop in the ribs repeatedly.

"You. Fucking. Citadel. _Scum_!" the bald Rick punctuates each word with a swift kick, stopping mid-kick when Cop starts coughing out blood.

"Hey, hey, easy," a bearded Rick says, placing a tentative hand on the bald Rick's shoulder. "we don't want the goods spoiling before we can get a taste."

The bald Rick snorts, shoving the hand off his shoulder. He brings his hand up, examining the torn up skin, and aims another kick, this time landing on Cop's chest. "That's for my hand, you piece of shit."

The blow is enough to knock the wind out of Cop, and he struggles to breath in between his broken nose and punctured lungs. The lack of oxygen makes him even more lightheaded, so much so that he can only groan when the bald Rick tips him on his back with his boot.

"Shit, look at you, ready to take dick like the whore you are," the bald Rick hovers above him, one hand reaching out to grip Cop's wrists and place them above his head. The other runs down Cop's side, relishing in the pained noise Cop lets out when he presses a hand against his broken rib. "Yeah, that's right, go ahead and cry like a little bitch."

It's only then that Cop realizes that tears are pooling in his eyes, pain and despair and anger brewing together deep in his core. He tries to blink them away, but it only expedites the flow, the hot, salty tears stinging his skin.

_Please_ , he whispers inwardly as the Rick above him starts undoing his pants, the clink of his belt and zipper ringing in Cop's ears. He looks past the ugly, scarred face of this Rick and stares up at the inky black sky, tears now falling freely as his mind starts to shut down, ready to block out his reality. _Please, please... Help me. Someone, please..._

It happens in slow motion then: one second the Rick above him is lowering his head, stale breath overwhelming Cop's senses, then the next there's the sound of a laser gun blasting, the bald Rick's head exploding into bloody chunks, splattering onto Cop's face. He can do nothing but lay there, the scream trapped in his lungs as the other Ricks surrounding him scamper, their panicked shouting a cacophany in the narrow alley.

"What the-" one Rick turns just as a shot goes off once more, hitting him squarely in the chest. He topples over, and so does the Rick beside him, a second too late from whipping out his weapon. The remaining Rick lets out a feral shout, his own laser gun already aimed at whoever the intruder is.

"Who the fuck d'ya think you are?!" the bearded Rick snarls, and Cop blinks hazily, still unable to move, but he listens in bated breath, heart thudding in his chest.

There's no answer, only the sound of footsteps, sharp and quick, then a shout from the bearded Rick as he shoots. By the way he curses, it's obvious that he missed, but before he can even aim another shot, a gurgled noise escapes him. The last Rick's body falls close beside Cop's, and he winces in surprise, eyes going wide as he sees the Rick's throat slashed open, blood gushing out to pool around his head.

Before Cop can do so much as gasp, a shadow falls over him.

" _Fuck_ ," that one word is enough for Cop to tilt his head up, struggling to focus his eyes as he finally sees none other than Miami. There's an openness in his face, so startingly different from his usual smugness, that it breaks something further inside of Cop. "Baby... fuck..."

Cop feels a hiccup in his chest, the gravity of the situation crashing over him like a tidal wave. Miami must've seen the change in his expression, because the next second he's dropping to his knees, scooping Cop up in his arms so gently, so lovingly that Cop can do nothing but sag against him.

"You're okay... you're gonna be okay..." Miami chants softly, brushing his lips against Cop's forehead, then down to his cheek and jaw, anywhere he can reach as he mumbles those words. Cop manages a small whimper as he musters up the last of his strength to cup Miami's cheek, getting his attention.

He blinks sluggishly at Miami, hopes it's enough to convey what his bloodied, raw lips cannot manage to speak.

_Thank you._

"Oh, baby," Miami's face crumples then, looking as if he's about to cry, but Cop never gets to know, his vision already blurring and dimming, exhaustion dragging him further into unconsciousness.

The last thing Cop feels before everything fades to black are Miami's lips, pressing against his forehead once more, the words he cannot say pouring out in that gesture.

_I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, baby._

_I'll kill them, again and again. I'll destroy them until there's nothing left._

And, to a greater extent: _You are the most precious thing to me. I will never let you out of my sight again. I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> [this](https://youtu.be/RBtlPT23PTM) was the song i was listening to while writing this.


End file.
